


Wings

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, F/M, Reader Insert, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas meets the reader while battling a huge group of Demons. Unable to save her, he gives her comfort in her last moments of life, but finds out she was his soul mate all along. She can see his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

You were used to hunting alone. It was what you had done for over ten years, and it felt right. You didn't have to answer to anyone but yourself, and you never had to worry about someone else. About keeping them safe. It might be a lonely existence, but it was safe, and safe is what you had needed. 

You hadn't always hunted alone. At first you would team up with whatever hunter you could find, making it a hunt or two before they began to get on your nerves. They were always too annoying, too sloppy, and you always left, not wanting them to get you killed. Of course there were always those hunters that stuck around a little longer, those that your partnership moved from the fights to between the bed sheets, but they didn't last either. They would always grow too needy, or say those words you couldn't stand to hear, and you would walk out.

But lately, you began to feel the loneliness creeping in, catching you off guard. You caught yourself watching couples at the bars, how comfortable and easy they were around each other. Or when you were walking down the sidewalk, and you saw a couple up ahead holding hands, or the man's hand around her waist. It made you wonder if being alone was really the best thing. If maybe there was someone out there, who understood you and would be there for you. That you didn't want to run away from.

Lately you would find yourself in some random bar, a warm beer in your hand as you studied the patrons, wondering if there was a man among them that could be the one. The one that you could find yourself settling down with. Or at least having some sort of relationship with. Because no matter how far ahead you looked, you could never see a life past hunting. 

Each night you came up empty, traveling back to your motel room to spend another restless night wondering and wishing. It wasn't as if there hadn't been offers. There had been many men, interested in a single woman sitting at the bar by herself. And you had to admit, hunting kept your body in good physical form. But you could never connect to any, which made you wonder if you were meant to forever be alone.

But this night, instead of another round of beers at the local bar, you had a hunt. It was a Demon hunt, something you hadn't tackled for quite some time. You were actually excited, ready to take out some of your pent up energy on the black eyed son of bitches. You had packed carefully, filling your pockets with as much holy water and salt as you could, along with your tape recorder that had an exorcism ready to play. 

You had figured, two, maybe three demons at the most. Tough to handle, but not impossible. But when you went in to the old building, you found five Demons torturing a young girl. Five was near impossible, but you had no other choice. No backup, no friends on dial to help. Nothing, but you and your exorcism that you were getting ready to play. 

As you pulld out the tape recorder, you stepped forward, the board creaking under you. And just like that, you were found out, the Demons leaving the girl alone to come after the new threat. With inhuman speed they cornered you, two behind you, two in front, one still by the girl. You moved your finger to the play button, but they were faster than you, knocking it out of your hands, shattering it against the wall. 

Muttering prayers under your breath, praying for help, knowing no one would answer, you pulled out your holy water, splashing the two in front of you, listening as their skin burned and their screams echoed in the metal building. The two behind you charged then, slamming you to the ground, and you felt the breath knocked out of you. They turned you over then, slamming their hands all over your body, every square inch of skin they could find.

You grunted and groaned, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of your screams. Grabbing you by your hair, they pulled you up onto your feet, and you wavered in your spot, your energy draining fast. 

"You stupid Bitch. You really thought you could defeat us. All by yourself?" The one holding your head up asked, just before he brought a knife out, slashing it down your chest. It was then you finally screamed, unable to hold it back any longer. Swinging out with your hands, you connected with one face, hearing the Demon cuss as your hand that was soaked in holy water hit it.

"She's not alone. Let her go." A commanding and deep voice said from behind you. The Demon turned you with him, and you saw a tall man, standing there with a trench coat billowing out around him. His dark hair was spiked and messy, his blue eyes shinning in the dim light. He had a stern look on his face, but no weapons in his hands. It looked like you were being rescued by a man as reckless as you. He was magnificent.

"Or what?" The Demon sneered, before shoving the knife into your belly. You moaned as the pain spread through your body, starting at the knife, travelling all the way up, spreading like a wildfire. 

"Save the girl." You muttered as the Demon dropped you to the ground, knowing you were done for. With speed as fast as the Demons, the mystery man sped to the group, snapping necks and placing his hands on their forehead. You thought the pain might have addled your brain, due to the orange light emitting from each Demon before they fell lifeless to the ground. After the fifth one was taken care of, he rushed to your side, kneeling down in the puddle of blood beside you.

"Miss. Let me help you." He said, reaching out to your sweaty and pale forehead. 

You grasped his wrist, the motion costing you. "No, save the girl first. Please." Your words ended on a cough, blood spilling into your mouth. He looked down at you, his mouth a grim line but he nodded.

Standing up, he left your vision, and you closed your eyes, feeling a welcoming numbness start down at your toes, slowly moving up. The pain was gradually decreasing, but you were cold, oh so cold. 

You weren't sure how much time had passed, but you felt a warm touch to your head, and you opened your eyes to see a pair of worried blue eyes staring down at you. "You're dying. I want to try to help you."

"You can't. It's too late." You mumbled, your words weak. You only had seconds left, but you wished it was more. Because you finally found the one man you could imagine spending the rest of your life with. It was only a chance meeting, but there was something about him, that drew you like a moth to a flame.

"Please, let me. I'm an Angel. I can heal you." He stated, but your hand holding his grew weary, and you dropped them both.

"Is that why I can see your wings?" You asked as your eyes drifted shut on their own accord. You could feel your heart start to slow, and a tear leaked down your cheek.

"You can?" He asked, wonder lacing his words.

A quick nod was all he got as you felt yourself start to fade away. "Only an Angel's soulmate can see his wings." You heard, and you fought hard to open your eyes one more time, to look into the eyes of the man claiming to be your soul mate. Maybe that's why you were so drawn to him.

"I'm sorry we met like this." You said as your eyes closed again, and you faded away, knowing no more.


End file.
